bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizore Hyōhaku
Echelonian Hyōhaku | birthday = December 23 | age = 18 (technically 1000+ years old) | gender = Female | height = 5'1" | weight = Unknown | eyes = Blue | hair = Violet | blood type = O | unusual features = Always has a lollipop | affiliation = Echo | previous affiliation = Hyōhaku Clan | occupation = Wanderer | previous occupation = Villager | team = Yonkō | previous team = None | partner = Echo | previous partner = None | base of operations = Kurosaki Winery | marital status = Single | relatives = Tamashī Hyōhaku (same clan) | education = Taught by Hyōhaku swordsmen Self-taught | status = Active | shikai = Hyōga | bankai = Not Yet Attained | shukai = Unattainable | zenkai = Unattainable }} Mizore Hyōhaku (漂白-霙 (ひょうはく-みぞれ), Hyouhaku Mizore) is the last surviving female of the Hyōhaku Clan. Appearance Personality History In the waning years of the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, the fall of the Bakufu o Shinseikai signaled a harbinger of doom upon the Hyōhaku Clan. Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ordered the extermination of all of the members of The Echelon, guilty or innocent to prevent another uprising such as the Bakufu o Shinseikai brought about. In Mizore's case, she was a young girl who knew little of the interactions between The Echelon and the Gotei 13. Her village was situated in a remote mountain in the Northern sector of the Rukongai, away from any real conflict. The Gotei 13 discovered and razed her village, killing all of her family members in the process. Fearing capture, Mizore fled to the sacred caverns of the Hyōhaku, labyrinthine ice caverns used to sharpen the skills of warriors. Mizore had no training as a Hyōhaku warrior, so she scrambled about in the caverns, eventually getting cornered by some of the male Shinigami. Since she was quite beautiful and mature, the men in the group decided that they would rape her before killing her, as some had done to Mizore's mother and other females in the village. As they approached her, Mizore's true powers awakened, and in a rage, she slaughtered all of the Shinigami before her with ice spears, and froze all others within the cave through her manipulation of water. However, she put herself in cryogenic stasis and sealed off the cave with an impenetrable ice barrier as a result of her power. She also unconsciously built a network of "veins" connecting her stasis pod to all of her victims. Over time, she siphoned off of the life forces of the Shinigami still alive at the incident to wipe out the Hyōhaku, strengthening herself to the level of a Captain-class Shinigami. She also fed off of the powers and life force of those foolish enough to touch the ice barrier capping the cave and not escape from its grasp. Centuries later, after obtaining all the power she would need to stand against those who would oppose her, Mizore defrosted herself from stasis and exited the cave to find her world vastly different. The Echelon no longer thrived as they did in her childhood. Only a few members remained, and only one other Hyōhaku male. From this, Mizore began her journey to search for this male in a world unknown to her. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Hyōga (氷河, glacier) is the name of Mizore's Zanpakutō.